122313Tlaloc Seriad
08:38 -- greatTenochtitlan GT walks with a drink in his hand, avoiding the stupid bulls and their stupid bonfires, but he accidently bumps into stupid Seriad -- 08:39 GT: FUCK 08:39 CA: Well, that was rude. 08:39 GT: Watch where you're going! 08:39 GT: I'd rather be rude than an idiot 08:39 CA: What do you mean WATCH WHERE I'M GOING? 08:39 GT: By the way, that wax xome xick airtime you made 08:39 CA: YOU! WHere the one who bumped into me you drunk IDIOT 08:40 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA changes her standing position, very annoyed -- 08:40 GT: How wax your trip to the tree canopy? 08:40 CA: Oh it was great. I could have sworn I forgot about you for a while, but here you are. 08:40 GT: Well, I'm drunk, and there'x a trillion people 08:41 CA: Yes, Yes, you're drunk bluh bluh bluh] 08:41 CA: Unless you would be so FUCKING kind so as to hand me a drink, I do not care. 08:41 GT: Haha, wow 08:42 -- greatTenochtitlan GT shakes his head -- 08:42 GT: Xeriad, what the fuck are you even here for? Have you ever thought about that? 08:42 CA: No, I haven't actually. 08:43 GT: You haven't done jackxhit 08:44 -- greatTenochtitlan GT throws his empty chalice to the floor -- 08:44 GT: Not once 08:44 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA balls her hands into tight fists -- 08:44 CA: And so WHAT? 08:44 CA: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? 08:45 GT: Dead weight will be juxt that 08:45 GT: Dead 08:45 GT: Unlexx xomething changex 08:45 CA: And you die first? 08:45 CA: I'm completely fine with THAT. 08:46 -- greatTenochtitlan GT forces a slight smile to form on his face, even though he's fucking LIVID with anger -- 08:47 GT: You're xo uxelexx 08:47 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA is on the verge of those angry tears (yo) -- 08:47 GT: How could I die before you? At leaxt I've killed a FEW people 08:47 CA: ... 08:48 GT: I'd bet you'd break down into hyxtericx! 08:48 CA: Do you think I want to be worth less you, drunken, blubbering, disgusting, low-blooded IDIOT 08:49 GT: Heehee 08:49 GT: That xhit don't mean xhit in thix xhit anymore, you little xhit 08:49 GT: At leaxt I don't act like a lowblood 08:49 CA: Great choice of words dumbass! 08:50 -- greatTenochtitlan GT grabs her chin firmly with his thumb and finger -- 08:50 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA jerks away violently -- 08:50 CA: DON'T T-TOUCH ME LOW-BLOOD 08:51 GT: Xtill pulling that card huh 08:51 GT: "There'x one way that I'm better than him, xo lemme juxt focux on that!" 08:52 GT: "I don't need to change anything about myxelf!" 08:52 CA: What do want from me? Why are you bothering ME of all people? 08:53 -- greatTenochtitlan GT downs his third drink and flops onto the ground, and looks up at her -- 08:53 GT: It'x xo fun 08:53 GT: I'm bored and you're fun 08:53 GT: To make fun of 08:53 CA: OH! YOU'RE BORED HUH? 08:54 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA reaches for a red solo chalice, hands trembling -- 08:54 GT: ... and alxo 08:54 GT: You're xexy 08:54 GT: You aren't pretty 08:55 GT: You're xexy in a naxty, ugly, kinky way 08:55 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA drops the cup -- 08:55 CA: Oh... well... 08:56 CA: YOu're attractive in a "kinky" way as well, you disgusting filthy 08:56 GT: Nah 08:56 GT: I'm handxome 08:57 CA: If you insist, and by insist I mean continue to lie to yourself, you ironically strapping individual 08:57 -- greatTenochtitlan GT sticks his tongue out and slides it down towards his chin -- 08:57 GT: Nyaaa, fuck you 08:58 CA: Fuck you too, asshat 08:59 -- greatTenochtitlan GT keeps looking up at her -- 08:59 GT: Now I can xee why Kikate dumped your axx 08:59 GT: Are you gonna juxt xtand there 08:59 CA: And I can see why you don't have a matesprit 09:00 CA: Your face is looking rather compelling at the moment 09:00 -- greatTenochtitlan GT scowls -- 09:00 GT: I can have a matexprit whenever I want 09:00 CA: But you don't because no one wants you as their matesprit. 09:01 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA smirks -- 09:02 -- greatTenochtitlan GT flashes her really quick -- 09:03 CA: whatever, 09:03 GT: That face. THAT FUCKING FACE OH MAN HAHAHA 09:04 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gets a hold of more of the holy liquid, and takes a siiiip -- 09:05 GT: XERIAD I LITERALLY FLAXHED MY BULGE 09:07 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gets up really quick and messily kisses her on the mouth, pinching the small of her back and stepping on her toes -- 09:08 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA returns this VERY SAD and sloppy kiss -- 09:08 CA: That was rude, 09:09 CA: don't show your gentals in public Tlaloc, then everyone will know you're small. 09:11 -- greatTenochtitlan GT whispers into her stupid, annoying, worthless, sexy ear -- 09:11 GT: It wax xtill enough to make you bluxh 09:11 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA is caught off guard by this -- 09:12 CA: W-Well... 09:12 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA closes her eyes, and clears her throat -- 09:13 CA: You don't expect me to just go around flashing my rumblespheres do you? Weirdo... heh... heheh... yeah... 09:14 GT: Yex I do, becauxe you're an eaxy whore 09:14 GT: You're juxt too inxecure to do xo 09:14 CA: That was ALSO rude... 09:14 -- greatTenochtitlan GT pulls out of the kiss and gives her a sincere, slight smile -- 09:15 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA dons the most unsexy face ever, like, seriously -- 09:15 CA: Well, don't expect me to do it for you... 09:15 GT: Xo you're xaying I xhould take matterx into my own handx? 09:16 CA: NO! 09:16 CA: NO NO NO 09:16 GT: Ha 09:16 GT: Ha ha ha 09:17 -- greatTenochtitlan GT flicks her nose -- 09:17 CA: You really like putting your filty grubby hands on me don't you. 09:17 CA: Well, you should stop. 09:17 CA: Because uh... 09:18 CA: Because I, yeah, yeah, I AM MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, THUS I AM IN CHARGE OF THIS NEWFOUND RELTIONSHIP 09:18 CA: R-RELATIONSHIP... 09:18 GT: Aw 09:18 GT: You're xtuttering 09:19 CA: W-Whatever, so WHAT 09:19 CA: Smell you later loser. 09:20 GT: Byeeeeee~ 09:20 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA walks away at a rather quick pace, unsure how to feel about this particular situation. -- 09:20 -- greatTenochtitlan GT flips her the bird without looking back and walks into the crowd --